Hetaloid Karaoke Night!
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: America goes to Japan's house to tell him a great idea he got from a karaoke disc that said nation gave him. Now all that's left is to invite everyone over for an awesome sing-off! Multi-chapter crossover. BECAUSE HETALOID THAT'S WHY :D Rating because I'm paranoid XD
1. Chapter 1: Karaoke Night Plans

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE!**

**Okay, so I asked for ideas on a new fanfic and got one from Aquanova dragon (thx fellow hetalian! :D) And her idea shall be the first request to be answered! Yassss *fireworks* XD Well, shall we begin? I must say that I really liked her idea! The way this will be written is simple: I'll do one song at a time. So you guys get to tell me in the reviews what song you'd like next! Sound good people? LET'S GET THIS STORY GOING THEN!**

~Third Person PoV~

America started knocking (more like punching) the door to a certain Island nation, excited to tell his friend his idea.

"H-hord on! I'm coming!"

"Jeez, dude! I've been knocking on your door for HOURS! I have this totally awesome idea with the new karaoke Vocaloid thingy you gave me!"

Japan slammed his door open with an excited expression on his usual neutral face.

"What about it?!"

America stepped back at his sudden change of normal mood but continued, seeing he had gotten his attention. "Well, I thought I could get all of the other guys over to my place to have a sing off or something! I'd be totally AWESOME!"

"Hai, I agree! When wourd we begin this?" Japan looked like he was ready to start jumping up and down right on the spot but refrained himself, his conscious reminding him to not fanboy in front of others.

"I was thinking today but then I realized I needed to set everything up so, tomorrow would be better. How about it?"

"It sounds rike a pran! Wourd you rike me to herp set things up? Then we'd be abre to invite everyone together and be ready tomorrow!"

"YEAH DUDE THANKS FOR THE HELP!"

Japan was not ready for the sudden invasion of personal space but was too excited to care and ended up being dragged by the American over to his house.

'This is going to be awesome!'

**Well, that's how is gonna begin! Relatively short being just the intro so yeah. BTW I'm using Japan's stereotypical accent CX Just thought I'd warn you guys XD Now, I need song requests! They don't have to be specifically from hetaloid, they can be normal vocaloid and I can just have them sing it, no biggy c: PLEASE TELL ME WHICH SONG YOU WOULD LIKE FIRST! THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**

**~Midnight~**


	2. Chapter 2: S-I-A

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**I GOTS MA SONG REQUEST SO YASSS**

**S. Italy: O-oi, **_**ragazza**_**… calm down… all we're doing is singing…**

**Me: EXACTLY! *glomps***

**S. Italy: E-EH?! G-GET OFF ME BEFORE-**

**N. Italy: HUGGGGG! *glomps as well***

**Me: DOGPILE OF LOVE!**

**S. Italy: *dead***

**Me: Oops…too much love I guess… OH WELL HE'LL WAKE UP SOON :3 So, first actual chapter…Jesss c: Have fun! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FEELS. **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

~The Next Day~

"HEY JAPAN! GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"

Since the plans were all organized the day before, America ended up falling asleep at Japan's house. Said friend didn't have the heart t tell him to leave. (Although honestly it was just his hospitality that held him back) Now Japan was having regrets from America shaking him as if he were a ragdoll.

"JAPAN, DUDE, GET UP! WE'VE GOTTA GET TO MY PLACE AND MAKE SURE EVERYONE'S THERE!"

"E-eh? Oh…h-hai… Wirr you prease stop shaking me first America…?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry!"

The smaller nation got up from his couch and limped to his room, since he was still about half-asleep.

"Hey! Where're you goin'?!"

"I'm going to take a bath. You should too America, we were running around arr day yesterday, it would do you good. I'rr catch up, don't worry."

"Okay! See ya'!"

America ran out of the house as Japan sighed heavily.

"As much as I know I'm going to enjoy this, I can't shake the feering that something is going to go wrong…"

~Time Skip Brought to You by Iggy's Magic! ^-^~

"America-san? Are you ready-!"

"HELLO AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA COME AFTERALL AND I GOT WORRIED. DUDE, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO BATHE?!"

Japan winced at his friend's loud voice as he was able to stammer out a slight _too loud~_

"So, Spain called to tell me he's on his way with Romano and Veneziano. France too saying something about how he had to drag England out of his house… The Nordics said they'd be a bit late since nobody seemed to be able to wake Denmark up… Prussia said he'd try to convince Germany into coming and Russia said he'd be here with China…er…what else…?"

America was silenced by a sudden hand over his mouth by Japan, as it seemed he was still trying to process everything the other had said.

"America, prease understand that I am not abre to forrow your read as well as England and the rest of your famiry."

America blushed slightly at his mistake. He was a little too comfortable around Japan sometimes.

"Sury abut tht…"

"Huh?"

America rolled his eyes and removed the cover on his mouth.

"I said sorry about that jeez."

"Oh… _sumimasen_."

They heard the sound of doors opening and closing and a bit of arguing coming from outside when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'rr get it."

Japan went over and answered the door just when Romano had started to pull on Veneziano's cheeks with Spain trying to get him to stop.

"…Eh…w-wercome?"

The three standing outside turned to face him as Romano let go of his brother's cheeks which ended up in having him fall on top of Spain.

"OI, TOMATO BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU WOULDN'T QUIT PULLING ME!"

"I was just trying to get you to stop hurting _tu he__rmano_ Lovi. Get off, you're hurting me…"

"V-ve…_fratello_ that hurt…"

"Are you guys going to come in or not?"

Japan's snappy tone got all three of them to get up and get inside quickly. America was turning on his TV and the system they'd be using.

"Oh, hey guys, you made it!"

"I didn't even want to fucking come…"

"Ve~ thanks America! I really like to sing, so it was nice of you to invite us!"

"Yeah, sure thing Vene-!""

They were startled from the sudden sound of a big thud coming from the front door. When they went to check it out, they simply rolled their eyes stood there for a while.

"So…France and England have arrived…"

"Hai, I guess…"

"Ve, why are they always trying to kill one another?"

"_Inglaterra_ has problems with the entire bad touch trio, so I guess I understand."

"Hey! Eyebrows and Perverted Bastard! Stop acting so childish, jeez!"

Of course, England never let go of France's hair and neither did he. That was until two nations decided to pick them up and made them let go.

"Papa, I already told you in the car that you should leave England alone…"

"Jeez Iggy, you can't go a day without doing something to France, huh?"

As both calmed down their respective caretakers, everyone around them asked something Canada had been hoping he didn't hear today…

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…"

'Come on guys, you ask that every time he's around! You should know it's my little bro by now!"

America put an arm around Canada as France and England were being choked since they didn't really ever learn how to measure their strength.

"You forget about me too…"

"Well-…yeah, never mind…"

"Eh, America-san? Maybe you and Canada shourd ret go of France and Engrand soon…"

"Huh? … Oh, oops…"

~A Little While Later~

"C'mon, guys it's already noon! Who wants to go first!"

"Shut up, you bloody git! If no one wants to go, go yourself!"

"Well me and Japan are the ones that invited you all, so one of you have to go first!"

"…How about we do it anomarousry? That way it'd be fair."

"Sounds like a good idea! I'll get little pieces of paper, hold on."

When America came back, Japan had already gotten a bowl. All of the nations there at the moment wrote their names down and folded their papers neatly.

"Arright. Whoever I choose HAS to go, okay?"

They nodded as Japan put his hand in the bowl and took it out. Reading the name out loud however, was chaos.

"WHAT?! I don't want to go first!"

"Sorry, Romano-san but you have to."

The South representative of Italy grumbled as he went over to choose a song he thought he'd like to sing. One in particular caught his attention, but it sounded questionable and he didn't want to risk embarrassment. None of the others seemed to go to his likings so he chose that one instead.

"Okay I chose it. Where's the microphone?"

America and Japan giggled to themselves as they both answered at the same time:

"There aren't any for this type of karaoke."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to sing with?!"

"This, of course!"

America held up a headset that had a mic connected to it.

"It helps you get into the song better with the music directly in your ears! We can hear the music too but using the speakers. Here, put it on!"

"Damn you two and your advanced technology…"

Once Romano had put the headset on, he gave Japan the disc and pointed to the song he wanted to sing.

"…I knew it…"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Having America's big flat-screen-plasma TV and one of Japan's most high quality merchandise went along with the setup quite well. Japan put the disc in and skipped to the one that was going to be sung, although Romano quickly regretted choosing it.

It started off with a few notes that sounded as if they changed pitch every millisecond. They stopped for another second as an instrumental started that sounded kind of sad but excited as well. Once that came to an end for a bit, Romano started to sing, seeing as though he didn't have a choice.

_I want to be someone like you._

_I want to be someone that feels very "me"._

_If I want to, I can just go and do it._

_But then, would that really be me?_

Everyone (except Japan and America) was startled at the sudden distortion in Romano's voice but it faded into surprise from what the Italian was singing about.

_One child's-play dream._

_The way I am, someone like me is better off_

_DEAD._

The way he said that last word hurt Spain and Veneziano the most. It sounded as if he was singing about himself and it was beginning to bother the duo. The music changed into the sound of the first instrumental as Romano's tone of voice changed to a sad one, matching the current lyrics.

_Where someone like me being alive_

_Brings sadness to tens of thousands of people_

_And no one wants me:_

_I wish that's the kind of world it was._

_If by just wiping me away_

_Hundreds of millions of people rejoiced_

_And no one held hatred for anything_

_Then I regret such a happy thing._

In that last line, it seemed as if Romano's voice had cracked, but it was subtle enough to go unnoticed by the others except his brother and former caretaker. As the instrumental went on again, Romano seemed as if he was lost in thought or just simply looking away from everyone on purpose.

"Spain… I don't like the way _fratello_ is singing… It sounds as if he means it…"

"_Si, ya se…_ Let's just let him finish the song and then we'll talk to him later."

The instrumental came to a close as Romano continued singing.

_Tomorrow, I'll still tread between reality and dreams._

_Just like that, I'd love to disappear._

The chorus started again but with a few words changed up.

_Where someone like me being alive_

_Doesn't even register for hundreds of millions of people_

_And no one wants me:_

_If that were the world, would that be okay?_

_Even if I were wiped away_

_That wouldn't change some hundred million people._

_If no one will resent me, then_

_The result's the same; a loss for me._

The music changed suddenly and Romano almost missed the line that was next because of the looks he was getting. Some sad, others confused, one even had a guilty expression.

_In the end, everyone collapses in the same manner._

"_My self" made in others will crumble away._

_In the end, everyone separates the same way-but-_

He stopped suddenly leaving a few notes going on until the chorus music started once again with a few alterations.

_Just because I'm alive_

_Why do you smile so much?_

_If you smile like that_

_No matter how sad, how much I want to disappear-_

_If only all my reasons to say good-bye_

_Went away._

Romano looked at Spain the entire time he had sung that part which made his heart ache. 'He really does mean everything this song is saying…But he's never heard it before…so…?' Spain's confused thoughts were interrupted by Japan putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's arright, Spain. I'rr terr you arr what's going on once Romano-san finishes singing."

_Even if I were wiped away_

_That wouldn't change some hundred million people._

_But there's something preventing me_

_And showing me that face, I can't bear to laugh about it._

The music continued as a few notes until it all came to a close abruptly. Romano quickly took the headset off and threw it on the couch.

"What the hell did I just sing?!"

"Romano-san, prease calm down."

"NO. I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK I SANG ABOUT MY FUCKING FEELINGS."

Clamping a hand to his mouth, he realized his mistake and cursed to himself as both Spain and Veneziano went up to him, both with tears threatening to spill.

"R-Romano? You really meant everything?"

"Er… uh…"

"Roma… Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It…I…"

"Spain, I did say I was going to explain, correct?"

"Right, right…"

"Arr of the soro songs in these discs have something in common with us arr. We sing about our feerings or about something that happened long ago without us wanting to. This is not the case however with duets or group songs."

"What the hell? Why do you even have things like this?!"

"I'm… not sure…"

"C'mon guys, let's enjoy this not bring everything downhill for no reason! Look, Spain, Veneziano, and Romano can step outside if you'd like to figure a few things out?"

"Yeah, we'll do that."

The trio went out to the backyard as there was sudden knocking(pounding) on the door.

"GUYS OPEN UP PLEASE. WEST IS GOING TO KILL ME SOON PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

"Is that Prussia?"

**WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?! *gross sobbing***

**I gave myself feels typing this… oh well. I got the lyrics from the video so sorry if it isn't accurate… :P**

**So Prussia is coming in with Germany at his heels. Wonder what he did?**

**Anyways, that was Self-Inflicted Achromatic. So what's gonna be next? I'm planning on bringing Russia and China in as well next chapter so here are the songs I can do at the moment: Justice Breaker, Two-Faced Lovers (Hetaloid fandub), Trick and Treat, British Hero Formula, Brother Complex **

**There's probably more but those are the ones I can think of at the top of my head at the moment. Please tell me in the reviews (or PM if that's better for you) which song you'd like next! I typed this entire thing from 11 to 2 in the morning… I'M BOSS LIKE THAT :D If nobody tells me which they'd like, I'll end up putting whichever, unless you're fine with that. Meh.**

**SEE YA'LL LATERZ**

**Oh, btw: Here's the video if you guys wanna listen to it while you read :D**

** watch?v=9k_7GWB_rzk**

**~Midnight~**


	3. Chapter 3: Insane

**HELLO AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG D:**

**Well I'm back with a new chapter, so yasss.**

**I promise it'll be long to make up for my absence :P**

**S. Italy: You don't need to make up for anything, jeez. If they don't understand, it's their problem.**

**Me: …Are you defending me?**

**N. Italy: Ve~ **_**fratello**_**, you never defend anyone unless they're family or very close to you… Is it like that with Midnight?**

**S. Italy: *flushes* E-eh?! N-no! That has nothing to do with it!**

**Me: Awww, Lovi, you do like me! *hugs***

**S. Italy: G-get off me!**

**Me: Nope. *grin***

**S. Italy: UUUUUGGGHHH**

**Me: Lolz. I love annoying him :3 Anyways, ON WITH LÉ STORY! I'm not saying who's singing tho. It's a surprise c: WARNING: FEELS MAY OVERWHELM ANY WEAK AT HEART. THAT MEANS EVERY FANGIRL EVER.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! PLEASE, OPEN ZHE DOOR!"

"I guess it is Prussia. Why is he so frantic?"

"C'mon, guys! At least act like you want to help him…"

America went to open the door, and once he opened it, he could see what Prussia was yelling about. Germany was running a few yards away straight towards the house with murder in his eyes.

Seriously, you could SEE how much Germany wanted to kill his older brother right now.

But…was he…shirtless?

"W-woah, dude, what did you do?"

"I TOOK AVAY VEST'S SHIRTS AND HID THEM SOMEVHERE AROUND ZHE HOUSE BUT HE COULDN'T FIND ZHEM SO HE CAME AFTER ME. I HAVE ONE OF THEM VITH ME VIGHT NOW AND HE'S BEEN CHASING ME SINCE ZHEN! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Germany was almost at the driveway and America felt bad for his second member of the Awesome Trio, so he hurriedly let him in. Once Germany reached the door, America was shaking. He could tell how much they'd ran and how anger was flowing out of the German in an eerie aura…

"*gulp* H-hey, Germany! Decided to join us?"

"_Nein_. My _bruder_ decided to test my limits so I followed him here. Vill jou let me in so I can show him zhat even if I'm jounger, HE CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE ZHIS."

America had to step back from Germany's sudden outburst and hid behind the door as the other stormed in.

"_BRUDER!_"

A small _eep~_ came from behind Canada as Germany walked over to said nation.

"My brother is behind jou, ja?"

"U-um…"

Canada was frozen at Germany's death glare so he didn't notice a large hand creep behind him and grab onto the culprit of his outrage.

"Give. Me. My. Shirt. NOW."

"*nervous laugh* J-jeez, vest, jou didn't have to be all murderous about it… Vill jou stay if I give it to jou?"

"_NEIN._ I'm leaving once-"

"Germanyyyy~! I didn't think you were coming!"

Before the younger German could finish his sentence or grab his shirt back, he was glomped by Veneziano. Seemed like everything had been fixed between the trio and everyone was happy again.

Well, you know, as happy as Romano could get…

"E-eh?! V-Veneziano, vhat are jou doing?"

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like?"

"Ohonhonhonhon, it looks much different from behi-!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker."

There was sudden chaos throughout the room as America was trying to get his brother's attention from his tranced state, Prussia was struggling to break free from the younger's grip and said brother was trying to get the Northern representative of Italy off of him. The Southern representative was struggling from Spain's grip to get his brother off of Germany and England was fighting once more with France. Japan was quickly getting fed up with his friend's childish behavior, and broke his composure, and not to mention mood as well…

"WIRR YOU ARR QUIT ACTING RIKE CHIRDREN?! IT'S PAST NOON AND WE'VE ONRY DONE ONE SONG! PREASE, CALM YOURSERVES AND STOP THIS CHAOS!"

The entire room fell silent as Japan brushed himself off and cleared his throat to speak once more.

"_Sumimasen_. I lost my patience. Prease forgive my sudden outburst."

"…Alrighty then. Let's go back to the bowl?"

Some stared at America in shock since he talked as if nothing had happened, but other's just went along with the change.

"Ve~ Germany! Write your name down, so you can have a turn too!"

"No. I vas going to leave once Prussia gave me my shirt."

"W-what?! No, Germany! Don't leave!"

Veneziano making his puppy face and tugging at Germany's sleeve was no match for the victim.

"Fine…I'll stay for a vhile…"

"YAY!"

"Damn macho bastard…"

Japan put his hand in the bowl and took out another slip and read the handwriting out loud: "Veneziano."

"Hey, it's my turn! Yay~ Germany gets to hear me sing!"

Japan handed the headset to the younger Italian and placed the CDs in front of him as well.

"Choose whichever you find interesting or simirar to your tastes. Be aware of the warning I gave earrier however."

"Okay!"

'Well…Veneziano seems happy enough. His solo shouldn't be so bad…right?'

**WRONG**

As Veneziano was skimming through the songs, he saw the one that attracted him, but was REALLY worried about it… Seeing no other songs that caught his attention, He decided to play it after all. Japan saw he had made a decision, but when he went over to help him play the disc, he shook his head and said he could put it in himself.

"But you don't-"

"I can do it Japan. Don't worry!"

Veneziano's usually warm and full smile differed from this one. It was empty and cold. It sent a shiver through Japan's spine and he let him do whatever he wished. Once the disc was in and Veneziano put the headset on, everyone froze at the sound of the music.

It started out distant as the music started to get closer little by little. Then it all erupted into an instrumental with different harmonies. Once the lyrics actually started, Veneziano was still smiling, but his eyes were open and psychotic. Romano stared at his brother's sudden change in persona as the rest took a step back.

_The unneeded meaning of start and end_

_To the disappearance of this soul_

_Who remembers characters?_

_From the window of madness, _

_GoOdByE_

The way he waved at his friends was worrying to all…

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

The chorus was horrifying to all in the room. Romano was trying to figure out what it meant, Spain was trying to understand how this went with his personality, and Germany was scared. Truly, scared. Of his own friend. Kind, cheerfull, happy Italy Veneziano. His expression was the one everyone was trying to draw their eyes away from the most. He was moving around to the music's rhythm but it all seemed hollow since his smile was crooked and empty.

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

_Outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light_

_From the inside of madness,_

_GoOdByE_

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

The chorus started again and Canada covered his ears. He knew this feeling and didn't want to snap in front of everyone. Him and Veneziano had talked once about this and it didn't end well. Both said things they never meant to tell anyone and now he was saying it through a simple song.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

Veneziano's voice changed suddenly from his usually high pitch to a low one that made everyone look at each other in confusion. The distortion the headset caused was really fitting to the entire song…

_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

_Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot…_

His movements in that part were almost seductive as Veneziano kept his eyes narrow and stretched an arm out to his audience. Romano was beginning to understand what was happening as America turned to his own brother, only to find him curled up in a ball on the floor with his hands gripping his head.

"H-hey! Canada! Are you okay?"

Canada looked up with crazed eyes but calmed down when he saw it was America.

"Huh?! Oh…I'm fine…Don't worry about me!"

Canada's smile was the same as Veneziano's.

_iNSaNiTY_

_It's like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Dark? Light?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_iNSaNiTY_

…

The music died down and came back up in a sort of static, as Veneziano seemed as if he had reset himself. He was hunched as he rose along with the music, and once the lyrics started again, he was back to the "old him". The crazy and psychotic feeling he was giving everyone faded away.

But the lyrics still sounded questionable.

_Sanity~_

_Can't see the dark already,_

_Purity~_

_The days are longer…_

_Sanity~_

_But that also must sink._

"_SaNiTy"_

…

_WhAt Is ThAt?_

Veneziano changed in a blink of an eye. He had been holding his hand out as if trying to reach something when he asked the question, and he turned cold in an instant. Canada was trying to calm down and the rest were trying their best to not show fear as the chorus repeated once more.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

The chorus ended as the three main words were echoed through the speakers and Veneziano harmonized along with the music in an almost painful way.

_iNSaNiTY_

…

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

…

_iNSaNiTY_

…

_CaPTiViTY_

The song ended with a high-pitched note from Veneziano as the music died down once more. Said singer then collapsed on the floor on his knees as he gripped his head with both hands.

"O-OI! VENEZIANO!"

"A-ah! Vene, are you okay?"

Both Romano and Canada rushed to Veneziano's side.

"Ve…I'm fine…It's fine…"

"Yeah, right! You're going to tell me what happened right now!"

"It's nothing…"

"VENEZIANO!"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING."

Romano backed up at his brother's outburst. Canada carefully placed his hand on Veneziano's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, just out of Romano's hearing range.

"Hey, syrup bastard! What did you tell my brother?!"

"Something private that none of you need to know about."

"Then why were you having the same reaction while he was singing? I saw you, Canada!"

America had joined the discussion which only aggravated the younger siblings.

"It's just like I said, and how he said. It's nothing. Please don't push the topic further…"

"NO. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE HIDING!"

Canada got up and stared both America and Romano in the eye while guarding Veneziano behind him and his usually calm expression turned to one of anger and irritation. Almost exactly what had happened to Veneziano.

"We are not going to tell you. None of you. It is a situation we both need to fix without all of you on our backs. Now, like I said and thought I didn't need to repeat: DON'T. PUSH. THE. TOPIC. FURTHER."

Everyone was silent except Prussia who stammered out a small murmur, "Birdie, what have you been hiding…?

Japan tugged on England, France, and Spain's sleeve and turned them around so they'd be facing him.

"I need to speak to arr three of you. Immediatery."

"Eh? Okay…?"

"What's this about? What's going on with Canada and Vene?"

"_Oui_, I'd like to know as well?"

"Werr, it appears as though both Canada and Veneziano are yandere."

All three turned their heads in confusion as Japan rolled his eyes and continued explaining.

"Yandere is what we carr peopre who seem innocent, kind, carm, and arr those quarities, but hide their more insane persona inside. Just how Veneziano's usuar happy mood changed to a psychotic one and Canada rashed out at his brother and America."

"So… what you're saying is… that Canada and Veneciano are not what they seem?"

"That's exactry what I'm saying, England-san."

When they turned around, they saw Canada trying to get Veneziano up since it seemed he was shaking too much and Romano along with America still stunned at Canada's outburst.

"I think it's best to reave things how they are now and for everything to coor down."

All three nodded just when there was a knock at the front door.

"Hm? Could that be Russia and China?"

"I think so. I'rr get it."

Japan left the scene and answered the door to be greeted by a smiling Russia and China's ass in his face.

"E-EH?!"

"RUSSIA! PUT ME DOWN, ARU!"

"Oh, hello Japan. I brought China. Can I come in?"

"Er…h-hai… can you prease put China-kun down though…?"

Russia giggled innocently and smiled childishly with a creepy aura coming from him.

"If I do that, he'll run away again. We don't want that, da?"

"U-um…okay…"

Japan pressed himself against the wall to let the biggest nation in and saw just how angry China was.

"DAMMIT, ARU! JUST PUT ME DOWN, I WON'T RUN AGAIN! PLEASE!"

He started beating Russia's back with his fists and kicking his legs around but Russia was unaffected.

Japan couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his older brother acting in such a manner.

* * *

**WELL. THERE YOU GO.**

**Second chapter! Yay~**

**It says this is 8 pages as a word document… damn… Oh well. The longer the better, right?**

**So, this was iNSaNiTY, sung by yandere Veneziano. I'll have you know, yandere characters are my favorite with tsundere 2****nd**** on the list :3 There is slight PruCan if you squint really hard :P Anyways, next song shall be a surprise! I promise it won't be feelsy anymore! (unless you like it then okay I guess :D) I realize that I didn't put translations in the last chapter…it's just too complicated right now going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, I get all AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH and almost flip my laptop. Yeah I have anger issues. I have enough requests for now, so I think I'll be able to get more chapters done! Thanx to all you awesome people who decided to help me out! I LOVE YOU! :D**

**S. Italy: CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN.**

**Me: Does my craziness scare you?**

**S. Italy: To a certain point, YES.**

**Me: Well then…DEAL WITH IT. :D**

**S. Italy: …ugh…**

**Me: Awww, Lovi, don't be mad!**

**S. Italy: I'm not mad, dammit. I'm just…annoyed.**

**N. Italy: You know, if you don't cheer up **_**fratello**_**, I'll show my yAnDerE siDe…**

**S. Italy: *yelps* O-okay, okay! I'm smiling, see?! *forced smile***

**Me & N. Italy: You're hopeless…**


	4. Chapter 4: B-C

**HELLO ONCE MORE PEOPLE!**

**I'm feeling really nice since I started typing this on the same night I uploaded chapter three. Do any of you know what song is next? B-C…? If you do know, don't say so in the reviews. Please. It might be obvious to some but still. NO SPOILERS. I need River with me right now…it'd be awesome.**

**NO. THIS IS HETALIA. NOT DOCTOR WHO.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**S. & N. Italy: It's America and-**

**Me: SHUT UP.**

**S. & N. Italy: Eeep~!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE MAY OR MAY NOT BE RUDE**

**AS IF YOU CARE.**

* * *

"Hm? China and Russia are here?"

"Great, Russia can only make things more awkward than they already are…"

"Shut up wanker! That's rude."

"Hmph…I know you thought the same thing."

Canada had taken Veneziano into the kitchen to give him something to drink, since his throat went completely dry after he yelled at Romano. America was thinking about what they may be hiding along with Romano and the German brothers were stunned at their friend's changes in mood.

"Zhis is getting veird… Japan, who's next?"

"Aiyaa, why is everyone so down, aru?"

"It's better not to answer that right now…"

"America-san is right. Ret's just choose another song, yes? How about a duet for a change?"

America was pulled out of his seemingly depressed mood and perked up immediately.

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!"

"O-okay…prease carm down first…"

Japan reached into the bowl and pulled out the first slip and read it out loud…only to be America.

"HELLS YEAH!"

"…right…"

Reaching for another slip, Japan read that one as well.

"Canada-san…? Where is he?"

"I'm in the kitchen…What do you need me for?"

"E-er…w-we thought we could do a duet for a change…"

"Oh. Okay."

"You sure you're okay…you know, with singing…with me?"

"I've had to put up with you for my entire life. A simple song won't mean anything. So, no. I don't mind."

Things were still a little questionable it seemed.

"Alright then… Let's choose a song?"

"Hord on America! I can't find the other headsets!"

"WHAT?! Wait…oh. They're in my room, I'll go get them quickly! Hey, Canada? You can start looking to see which one you'd like."

America dashed towards his room as Canada looked through the songs.

'He's being nice to me… Is it because I yelled at him?'

America came running into the room with 5 more headsets in his arms.

"*huff* Okay…Canada…*pant* here…"

"Oh…thank you America."

"Did you choose one?"

"Yeah."

Canada pointed at one and America grinned.

"Even the title seems fitting! C'mon!"

America grabbed Canada's arm and pulled him into the living room. Putting the disc in and putting the headsets on together, America pressed play and skipped to the song. It started as if a game was being turned on and America began singing first.

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_BROTHER_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_COMPLEX_

Canada joined in for the rest of the chorus.

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_BROTHER_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_COMPLEX_

"Ohonhononhonhon, this song is getting interesting…"

"Ve? What do you mean?"

"Well, brother complex means-"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD. DON'T RUIN _MIO FRATELLO'S_ INOCCENCE!"

It looked like everything was back to normal once more.

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_BROTHER_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_COMPLEX_

A techno pop instrumental started as Canada began to get ready to sing his part and America sort of stepped back from the picture.

_This is how I'm acknowledged in the symbolic world._

_It's a little crooked, but I'm proud._

It was a little weird when Canada's map appeared on the screen, but no one really questioned it.

_Upside-Down_

_AB_

_MB_

_BC_

_NB_

_East, West!_

_NL_

_NS_

_ON_

_QC_

_Who are you?_

_I'm Canada!_

"Sound familiar?"

"Oi, you can't say anything. You forget too!"

"Not as much as you _mon amie._"

"SHUT UP!"

_It'd be nice if I was remembered a little better…_

_Whatever I do, it doesn't work._

_Again?_

_Again?!_

_You can't see me?!_

_Whoooooooo?!_

Canada was getting really into character with doing hand motions. He flailed in that last line and America was trying not to crack up.

_I put on, I put on_

_The Maple Leaf flag!_

_I spin English and French._

"Mostly English though."

"Shut up! He's mostly part French, _non?_"

"Yeah, right! Only Quebec speaks it!"

"Still!"

"Just shut it, bloody git!"

_I sing, I sing, O Canada_

_Yeah!_

_Kumajiro gives a roar!_

"Vhat? But zhe little polar bear isn't even here!"

"Shut up, _bruder_, it's just a song."

_I dance, I dance,_

_Oh, dancin' night!_

_Yeah!_

_I give it my all at the Olympics!_

_(Winneeeerrrrr!)_

_Hoisting up a medal,_

_Oh, Vancouver_

_Yeah!_

_I won't hand over victory to that guy._

Canada glared at America as said brother simply glared back and another instrumental began. As it began to fade away, Canada stepped back as America stepped in, signifying it was his turn.

_This is my existence on the symbolizing world._

_I'm searching for the lost ability to read the atmosphere!_

_(Ve~)_

Again, a map of America showed up but what surprised the nations was the small signature ve~ of Veneziano in the background. They turned to look at him but found he was asleep with his brother next to a headset.

"Oh, that explains it, aru."

_Upside-Down_

_AL_

_AZ_

_KA_

_GA_

_West, East!_

_LA_

_OR_

_CA_

_DE_

_Who are you?_

_I'm a HERO XDDD_

Everyone just rolled their eyes as America fist-pumped into the air.

_It looks like there's a face I always make fun of~_

Canada decided to defend himself, but only managed to whisper quietly into the mic. It was actually adorable to see his face turn red just like his flag!

_(Isn't that excessive?)_

_Aren't I quite serious today?_

_Look here!_

_Right now!_

_I'll decide!_

America's demanding voice caught the attention of all the nations and actually caused them to do what he told them to. Germany was embarrassed he actually followed the orders of someone lesser military-formal than him.

_I put on, I put on,_

_The Stars and Stripes!_

_Yeah!_

_I hold a McShake up to the sky!_

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM?!"

"You know better than anyone than to question America's actions, England."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!"

"YOU DO NOT 'AVE TO SCREAM AT ME!"

"APPEARANTLY I DO!"

"Aiyaa…they're at it again…"

"They really do like to argue, da?"

"Hai. Nothing rearry ever keeps them from doing so."

America rolled his eyes before continuing to sing as Canada simply giggled at the bickering nations.

_I sing, I sing,_

_O Star-Spangled BANNER!_

_Wait a second?_

_Stand by, OK!_

"Vhat is he talking about?"

"_No se._ None of us are leaving?"

"It doesn't matter! Just shut up!"

_I dance, I dance,_

_Oh dancin' night_

_Yeah!_

_Tightening my metabolic body!_

"Metabolic? Pfft, more like fatty!"

America stuck his tongue out at England and decided to ignore him for the rest of the song.

_I watch the night sky_

_Oh Christmas Santa_

_HAHA!_

_I want to find him faster than that guy!_

America pointed at Canada and started to laugh. It took all the Canadian good he had to not tell America off by saying Santa didn't even exist. Once more, an instrumental began as the screen said "_Now Loading…_". Once it was coming to an end, America's face turned to embarrassment when he remembered that one April Fool's day…

_A: The April Fool's when photos were leaked…_

_C: He had bear ears by request!_

America flushed at the mention of what he wore but continued singing, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he had embarrassed him even further.

_A: Even though it's embarrassing; an apron and a necktie,_

_C: Is the photo hidden enough?_

_A: Not worrying about it is your policy?_

_C: Is worrying another way to lose weight?_

Canada had a smug look on his face as America turned even redder (if that was even possible) until America took out a cake that crushed his moment.

_A: In that case, will you eat this too, Canada?_

_C: Hold on, that's a blue cake!_

The last word (cake) was being held on to in a high note as America was putting the bizarre cake closer and closer to Canada's face. It was cracking Prussia up to see him being held back by a simple cake!

_A: Who?_

_C: I'm Canada!_

A really short instrumental began just long enough to dodge America's cake from being smashed into Canada's face. He was getting fed up with America's tricks and was getting really annoyed.

_C: Jeez, listen! Would you stop getting in my way!?_

_A: But I'm not?~_

_C: Isn't there a way to end this peacefully?_

_A & C: Oh!_

_Jeez!_

_Self-Confidence_

_Isn't enough?!_

They blinked at the way their foreheads were touching since they hadn't noticed they were glaring at each other and getting closer. They laughed and continued singing while France and England were trying really hard to not make fun of their ex-colonies.

They were just too cute together!

_It rotates, it rotates,_

_The Earth rotates!_

_Yeah!_

_C: I'll have pancakes with maple syrup~_

_It goes around, it goes around,_

_The Earth goes around,_

_The sun!_

"Thank you for stating the obvious…"

_A: How about hamburgers for a growling stomach?_

_We dance, we dance,_

_O dance in space_

_Yeah!_

_We finish off the bucket of ice cream!_

"E-eh?! Canada, please don't tell me you're a glutton like _Ameriqué_!"

"They're twin brothers, France. What do you expect?"

_All of_

_(Whoooooo)_

_The voices_

_I'm born in now_

_Yeah!_

_I want to stand out more than that guy!_

_We rotate, we rotate,_

_We rotate!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X, OH!)_

_We go around, we go around,_

_Souls go around!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X WE ARE-)_

_We dance, we dance,_

_Dance on Earth!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X, YEAH!)_

_C: All of,_

_A: The voices,_

_Born in now!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X BROTHERS!)_

Before what seemed to be their last line, both America and Canada stood side by side and held out their left (Canada) and right (America) hands out, facing the rest of the nations and said:

_Do you want to be a country like us?_

The music began to die down and disappeared quickly. America and Canada took off their headsets and high-fived and began talking a little too fast for the other nations to understand.

"That was AWESOME!"

"I know! I never thought we would actually be a successful harmony?"

"We should sing more often!"

"…Not in front of big crowds though, eh?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Your duet was rearry nice America-san and Canada-san. Shall we continue?"

"Sure! But let me call the Nordics first. Denmark CAN'T sleep this long!"

"Yes, I agree. It is not norma-"

_POUND-POUND-POUND-POUND_

"Aiyaa! Someone's desperate to come in!"

"Maybe zhat's them?"

"Ve~ who's making so much noise?"

"I'll get it!"

America made his way to the door and opened it to find Norway and Iceland, each holding one arm that belonged to Denmark across their shoulders. Sweden and Finland were behind them and Finland was rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"S-sorry we're late… Denmark wouldn't get up…"

"…Well, it seems he's still not up. How did you guys dress him?"

"We didn't. Norway was started to get fed up so he went to get a frying pan Hungary had given to him to smack him in the face with, but we managed to wake him up before he came back with it."

"Shut up little brother."

"Stop calling me that, Nor!"

"Not until you call me big brother."

"I'm going to let go of Denmark if you don't shut up."

"Ice! Be nice!"

"Pfffft! That totally just rhymed!"

"It wasn't my intention…"

"Still though. Why is he knocked out?"

"When Nor came back, he had finished dressing but since he didn't see him in his bed, when Denmark tried to get his attention…"

"I slammed the pan in his face."

America couldn't hold back anymore so he started laughing as hard as he could. Norway was trying not to smile and so was Iceland while Finland was stifling his own laugh. Sweden was just as expressionless as ever.

"Wow…that must've been hilarious, but come on in! We already sang 3 songs."

"Already? When did you guys start?"

"Before noon."

"Oh."

* * *

**Introducing, NORDICS! :D Well, it must've been pretty obvious which song it was gonna be huh? Whatevs. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did typing it!**

**9 pages. Damn. These get longer by the chapter!**

**S. Italy: Oi, Midnight? Is Icy going to join us soon?**

**Me: I'm not sure. Why do you ask?**

**S. Italy: Just wondering…**

**N. Italy: Ve~ do you like hanging out with Icy, Lovi?**

**S. Italy: Sh-shut up!**

**Me: Awww, Lovi has a crush on Icy!**

**S. Italy: NO I DON'T! SHUT UP!**

**Me & N. Italy: Hopeless as ever.**

**~Midnight~**


	5. Chapter 5: H-S

**Wazzup people!**

**New chapter for you :3 Since the Nordics are here, I'm calling it a full house. Unless you guys want more than just the Allies, Axis, and them. Please tell me! :D Anyways, I'm doing duets now. Feelsy solos are to be put aside for now! Just thought you'd like to know. I'm not even sure how many duets hetaloid has… All I know is Brother Complex, Happy Synthesizer, Senbonzakura, and that's it. Pls tell me if you guys know other duets! I don't want to be on youtube all day… I don't really mind but my parents do :/ Typing this in class is hard enough XD**

**S. Italy: Jeez Midnight, you're going to get in trouble soon.**

**Me: Nope. I only type in Tech Class so meh. *sticks tongue out***

**S. Italy: Whatever!**

**Me: Seriously though. People, PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE OTHER DUETS!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VOCALOID.**

* * *

"Hey guys! The Nordics are here!"

"America, you bloody git! There's no need for you to scream!"

"Whatever. So who's next Japan?"

Japan looked up from one of his manga and looked straight at America's eyes.

"America, I understand that this is a 'karaoke night' but prease understand as werr that we shourd have a break."

"Okay…no need to give me a death glare…"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but, where can we put Denmark?"

"Yeah…he's getting heavy…"

"You're weak that's all little brother."

"STOP IT NORGE!"

Spain pointed at the couch where both representatives of Italy were resting and Iceland and Norway placed Denmark next to them.

"I hope they don't freak out when they wake up."

"Who? Romano and Veneziano?"

"_Si. _They don't really get along with many of you…"

"That's understandable."

Spain, Norway, and Iceland started talking about different subjects while Germany was getting bugged by his brother, Canada was listening to England and France argue on and on, Japan was reading his manga with China trying to get him to pay attention to him to avoid being with Russia all the time, and Finland was trying to get Sweden to stop sulking and giving off an eerie aura. America however, was bored out of his MIND. The only one who he thought would understand him was Italy Veneziano, so he walked over to the couch and poked said nation on the cheek.

"Vene? Hey, Veneziano! Wake uuuuupppppp!"

Veneziano twitched a little before waking up and seeing Denmark next to him.

Nobody had ever screamed that loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! _FRATELLO!_ GERMANYYYY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK VENEZ-AAAAAHHHH!"

"Huh-W-what? How'd I get here?!"

"Oh. Denmark woke up."

"…Your calmness in this situation scares me Norge."

"Shut up little brother."

"Asshole! Quit calling me that!"

"That is no way to speak to your older brother."

And with that, America caused chaos once more.

~Time skip, Courtesy of Flying Mint Bunny!~

Once Veneziano had been calmed down by Germany and Romano by Spain, Denmark went off to sulk next to Sweden. America got smacked by England for being an idiot and everyone else was laughing their asses off. America walked up to Veneziano to apologize for waking him up so suddenly but he said it was fine.

"Really? You really freaked out when you saw Denmark…"

"Well, yeah but just because I never saw him or the other Nordics come in… It's fine though! No actual harm done!"

"Oh, okay then! Hey, do you want to sing the next song with me? Everyone else is being boring and doing boring stuff so…yeah."

"Sure!"

America and Veneziano walked quietly towards the living room without anyone asking what they were going to do, since their plan was to surprise everyone at "the chemistry of their voices". America got the headset he'd been using and handed another over to Veneciano. They skimmed through a list of songs until they saw one that they both thought matched their personalities well. Once America put the disc in, however, Japan had already caught on what they were doing and tried to get them to wait.

"America-san! Prease, wait, we haven't even chosen the next-"

Too late.

Everyone jumped at the sudden beginning of another song since America decided to put the volume at maximum. It started as if someone had gotten a power-up in a video game, and Veneziano started sing almost immediately.

_V: Happy synthesizer,_

_For you I'll play this one time melody,_

_In hopes that it will one day reach_

_Deep into your heart!_

A small instrumental started and both America and Veneziano were moving and clapping to the rhythm. Veneziano's voice in this song sounded much better than his first solo. The instrumental came to a close and Vene started singing once more.

_V: Remembering the fragile crush_

_That suddenly went out of bloom_

_It's all a funny story when we look back on it now_

_Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous_

_Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile!_

Veneziano grinned from ear to ear on that line and stepped back a bit, showing it was America's turn.

_A: Do we only get to learn the ways_

_To hide what we really feel?_

_Hurry up and please become adults,_

_I don't really think we do_

_So many things that I didn't know and I had no strength to admit so_

"_You two make a lovely pair" I'm sorry to have lied!_

Veneziano began singing the chorus and America was clapping to the music in the background. The audience was actually enjoying the way two of the most childish nations were singing and dancing together. It was really actually adorable!

_V: Happy synthesizer,_

_For you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart!_

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you_

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear!_

America began singing the second part as if they had planned this song themselves, and the chemistry they had bragged about was beginning to make sense to everyone.

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside_

_There is one thing I can surely do_

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat_

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you!_

Another instrumental began and both America and Veneziano were jumping up and down in excitement. The song didn't really have much in common with them but it had an extremely catchy tune! This time, America began singing first and the nations watching were enjoying themselves as well.

_A: Falling deeply for someone is not about the why's and if's_

_You never need a reason to justify it all_

_Blaming it on time and age, if you give up then it all ends here_

_Nothing's going to happen unless you build the strength to run!_

_V: "Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were going to bed"_

_A: "I'm amazed, I was thinking of calling you just now"_

_V: For the two who feel as though their attraction_

_Makes their heart tickle,_

_I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness!_

_V: Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears!_

_Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are,_

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside!_

The others were beginning to think there was a hidden meaning behind the story they were singing about. Probably about being and loving who you really are, but it was too sappy and cheesy to make them go into deep thought about it.

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside_

_There is one thing that I surely can do_

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing,_

_With words straight from my soul,_

_I send this to you!_

Once again, an instrumental began and America along with Veneziano were dancing. They had the same moves and were practically perfect at this song!

"Hey, Japan, what's this song called?"

"Happy Synthesizer. It's a really upbeat song, so I can understand why America and Veneziano thought it went werr with their personarities."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's nice, that's all I have to say…"

Japan chuckled to himself and mumbled _~tsundere_ to the other direction in which France was as they both began to laugh at England's attitude. Once the instrumental began to sound as if it was ending, Veneziano held his mic closer to his mouth and jumped facing America, singing the first chorus once again!

_V: Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart!_

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you_

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear!_

When it was America's turn, he did the same to face Veneziano, and both were smiling like the joyful idiots they were.

It. Was. Adorable.

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside_

_There is one thing that I surely can do!_

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat_

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you!_

Veneziano turned back to the screen and so did America as they began to sing the second chorus again, although the other nations didn't mind. They way both danced and jumped around made the older nations with ex-brothers think about their own little brothers. It was really sweet for them.

_V: Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears!_

_Don't go pretending you are something stronger than you really are,_

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside!_

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside,_

_There is one thing I surely can do!_

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing_

_With words straight from my soul, I send this to you!_

America and Veneziano held their hands out together to the other nations on the last line until the music closed completely. They high-fived and Spain walked up to Veneziano.

"Vene~ you were so adorable singing and dancing there!"

"Ve~ thanks big brother Spain!"

"What about you Roma? Didn't your brother sing well?"

"Yeah, yeah. He did. Don't push it bastard."

America walked over to his own family and began to ask over and over:

"How'dIdohow'dIdohow'dIdohow'dIdo?!"

"A-America, speak slower please…"

"Yes, you bloody git, I can barely understand what you're saying!"

"Ohonhonhon, _mon petite Amerique,_ you sang well! Just talk slower for Canada and England, they're obviously not used to your speech."

"Bloody git, shut up! I know America better than you!"

"I honestly think I know him better than both of you…"

And thus erupted yet another argument with the FACE family.

* * *

**Well! That was Happy Synthesizer, by America and N. Italy! The two perky idiots of Hetalia! XD It's true though. Whatevs, that was chapter 5 so yass.**

**N. Italy: Ve~ did me and America really sing that well?**

**America: HELLS YEAH WE DID! WE HAVE AWESOME VOICES THAT'S WHY!**

**S. Italy: Oi, hamburger bastard, don't leave us deaf!**

**Me: America? When did you get here?**

**America: I donno. I just stumbled here I guess.**

**Me: Well then. I shall question the matter no further. Sorry, this was one of the shorter chapters I guess but hey! I'm already working on the next chapter! Look forward to it!**

**~Midnight~**


	6. SorrysorrysorrysorryDX

p style="text-align: center;"strongWARNING: THIS IS NOT A REAL UPDATE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm really sorry for not updating at all lately. I'm grounded :/ It took me a while just to find the right moment to type this... Well, this is an apology and me saying that I AM TYPING THE CHAPTERS! I SWEAR! It's just hard to be closing the documents whenever my parents are coming.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI can type freely on Thursdays though! (I get free time in Tech. class XD) But please, don't lose hope on my story! I have a lot of good ideas, but I'll get discouraged if you guys un-follow or un-favorite.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I PROMISE TO TYPE MORE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAs for requests, I have PLENTY at the moment. I may even type multiple chapters and upload them all at once just for you guys! Maybe tho. Maybe. If you're good./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJust kidding :P/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI will, though type more. I think that's all I have to say. M'kay./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongGuten Morgen/Tag/Abend/Nacht!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Midnight~/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 6: T-o-C-T

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

While France, America, Canada, and England were off arguing once again for no apparent reason, Spain heard the doorbell and went to go see who it was.

"Eh? Belgium? _Holanda?_"

"Hi, Spain!"

"…"

"I thought you guys weren't going to come? I called you!"

"Yeah, Netherlands didn't want to but I made him. Sorry we're so late!"

"Aw, you didn't want to see Belgium sad, huh?"

"Shut up."

Spain backed off in a playful manner and let them in just when England had started to pull on France's hair with America and Canada trying to pull them apart. Veneziano was hiding behind Romano while said brother was laughing his ass off quite literally. The others were either laughing as well or trying not to smile, such as Germany, Sweden, and Norway. When France managed to push England off, he took out his wand and shouted something no one truly understood, but the magic shot towards France who quickly evaded the attack, only Norway was too late to warn Japan to get out of the way.

"Huh?...!"

There was a big cloud of gray smoke while China frantically tried to blow the smoke away to find his former brother.

"Japan! Japan! Where are you?"

"E-eh? What happened?"

"Engrand and France happened. Jeez, they can't ever stop fighting."

"W-wha?!"

China was confused when he heard two voices coming from the smoke. Especially since they both sounded like a certain Asian nation. Once it cleared, the others saw what was going on and were a quite shocked…

The first Japan was dressed like he normally would, in his white uniform. His "comfort" clothes (as he called them) were gone but the second was a little more odd.

The other Japan had red eyes like Prussia, only they were a little darker crimson. His uniform was more military-like and had a purple cape as well. They all stared and began to notice even more differences in both Japans.

The white one was sitting in a way someone timid would, while the black was sitting criss-cross with his arms crossed as well. The first would also speak in a nicer way while the other spoke as if he were annoyed. China got fed up and stomped angrily towards England.

"ENGLAND! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JAPAN, ARU?!"

"Erm…hehe…s-sorry?"

"AIYAA!"

China then proceeded to yell and try to hit England while the white Japan was trying to get him to stop.

"Ch-China! Prease don't hurt Engrand-san, it was an accident!"

The black Japan, however, was laughing and doing nothing to help.

"Ret him! The idiot deserves it anyways."

Everyone just stared at the scene until America (being the complete moron he is) decided to give an idea.

"Hey! Now that there are two Japans, why don't they sing a duet?! It'd be completely SICK!"

Both Japans looked up at him as if he were crazy until Veneziano agreed with him.

"Ve~ it's not a bad idea!"

The black Japan was about to protest when the white grabbed his arm excitedly and ran to choose a song. (China wasn't done with England by the way, but all he was able to do was get into a cat fight with him…)

"Hey! What about this one!"

"…Yeah sure whatever."

White put on a black headset and gave black a white one. They looked amazing next to one another as the white put in the disc and skipped to the song.

"What does 'Senbonzakura' mean?"

"…I think 'Thousands of Cherry Trees' in Japans language, aru. Wait, I'm mad at you!"

China began to "fight" once again.

The song began with an instrumental that seemed to contain instruments from Japan's own country and everyone seemed to enjoy it. It was lively but had a sad tone at the same time, but it got Veneziano to try and make his brother dance.

"H-hey! Get off me you bastard!"

"_Fratello!_ Loosen up!"

"Ugh…"

Once the instrumental was finished, the dark Japan stepped forward and began to sing, grabbing the mic for it to be closer to his mouth. Just then, everyone noticed something else that differed in the Japan's appearances: the black had white gloves while the white had black gloves.

_After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution_

_this is now an open and upright anti-war nation._

The white Japan was providing a little dance to go with the rhythm and looked as if he were remembering something. Meanwhile, the rest of the nations liked the song nearly immediately when it started.

_As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,_

_evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles._

_Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move._

_Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world._

"…I don't get it."

"You usually don't…"

America looked at Canada and faked hurt as Canada simply rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, what's he talking about?"

"Probably a war shut up."

The music rose slightly and black Japan began to sing in a more enthusiastic voice to match the words of the chorus.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night,_

_not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell._

_Look down on us from your guillotine._

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness_

_not even a lamenting song is audible._

_With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky in the far distance!_

Japan's voice went a little high-pitched at the end of that sentence and he stepped back while the short instrumental went on, letting the white Japan step forward as it was his turn to sing.

_Hundreds of fights will give one the appearance of an officer._

_The courtesans are going here and there_

_on a parade for their regular guests._

_Everyone, assemble here now,_

_it's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!_

White Japan was holding up the numbers on his fingers when he said and the black Japan, who had just been standing there unlike the other half, drooped. Literally. He just went limp standing there without movement. The other nations didn't really notice but the white Japan did. He didn't do anything but smile and continued singing.

_To pass through the gate to dhyanna, and achieve nirvana with cleansing,_

_the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience._

When he finished that line, the black Japan looked up again with a blank face and looked over at the white Japan for a moment before turning away from him and stepping behind him, leaving both Japans back to back. The white Japan smiled again and continued along with the chorus.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night,_

_not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell._

_Look down on us from your guillotine._

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness_

_not even a lamenting song is audible._

_The hill of hope is in the far distance,_

_so shoot up your flashlight grenade._

An instrumental with a lively piano began and both Japans put their heads down throughout the entire instrumental. It was getting annoying until a guitar replaced it. America was fist-pumping the entire time and when the instrumental finished, the Japans looked up at the same time and sang together this time.

Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.

Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.

Both Japans were next to each other now, and when the last chorus began, the music died down only a little as they began.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night,_

_not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell,_

_so jump off from your guillotine._

The music sprang back to the way it was and both Japans smiled.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night!_

_You will sing, and I will dance._

During this line, the Japans pointed at each other and kept a wide grin.

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell,_

_so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun!_

The same instrumental as the beginning started and the Japans made movements with their hands to match the rhythm. Once that was done, both Japans high-fived. Although many other nations were still weirded out by what England had done, they had to admit Japan made a pretty nice duet with himself.

"Japan! Again, I'm sorry to have done this to you but I've found the necessary spell to undo this."

The white Japan got excited and made a weird exclamation…

"Yay! We'll be one again!"

"That sounded like something Russia would say…"

Said nation simply turned and gave off his creepy aura and childish smile. Everyone decided to back away.

"So? Get it over with arready!"

"Jeez, calm down… I seriously can't wait for the normal Japan to come back."

Both seemed insulted as white spoke up.

"We are the normar Japan. Simpry sprit in two."

England began to chant the spell as Black & White held their hands. A mixture of both colors swirled around them in a yin-yang formation and all the other nations were transfixed in it. When England yelled his final word, his eyes glowed white as the split parts of Japan quite literally zapped back together. More smoke filled the room and China frantically flapped his long sleeves to clear it as he heard coughing from the origin.

"Japan! Japan! Are you alright, aru?"

"Ugh…"

Japan was back to one piece and had his original clothes back on as well. China jumped on him and hugged the island nation, not caring about his rules on personal space as he continued to say how glad he was that he was back to normal while Japan kept trying to slap him off. It was funny to see them acting this way and all the other nations laughed at them.

This night is going well so far!

**Okay… I know. I promised more than a month ago but please, stay with me along my explanation. By the way, if you skip over this note you won't understand the situation so PLEASE READ!**

**September 10 was a day everything went downhill for me. I had just updated and left to do homework but I realized it was really late. My mom got mad asking why I hadn't done my homework earlier and then had my phone taken away. My mom looked through my texts and saw I was texting late at night and she told my dad and I had my 3DS and tablet confiscated as well. I got my 3DS back in a week but I didn't get my phone back till last week! Another reason, I couldn't use my laptop turned away in an angle from where my parents couldn't see what I was doing so obviously, no typing. Fall break I typed a little. LITTLE. But please, please forgive me!**

**Don't hate me… (insert crying kitten here)**

**~Midnight~**


	8. Chapter 7: J-B

**Not so bad after all right? I promised, eh!**

Japan had to sit on the couch after the reverse-spell since apparently, it had made him dizzy. Everyone just wanted to hang out now, and America wasn't happy about that. He'd invited everyone over to sing!

"Um, guys? Can we sing?"

England looked at him very much annoyed and replied.

"Look, we can't sing ALL day. It gets tiring. Just rest for a while, can you do that?"

Grumbling, America looked away, "Easy for you to say. You haven't even sung."

England simply rolled his eyes and turned back around and headed to Japan to check up on him. America went to sit next to Canada (who seemed to be forgotten again).

"What's wrong?"

"Everything…"

Canada looked at him with a worried expression. 'He never says that. He loves everything and everyone…'

"America, what's wrong?"

"I already told you, every-"

"With you."

America looked confused at first, but understood and quickly looked the other way. He hated it when his brother looked straight through his lies. Just then, Canada put his hand on America's shoulder and whispered,

"If you want to sing, sing. But remember what the solos are like."

America considered it, and decided to take a chance at a solo. Walking over to the CDs, he saw a broken mask between it all with a disc attached to it. The mask was broken in half in a near straight line and had a smile stretching to the left. It also had a star at the end of the smile and the hole for the eye was crescent-shaped.

"Cool. What's it called…"

Looking at the title, he immediately became worried. Knowing there was no way out of it, he grabbed his headset and placed the mask on the left side of his face. He then placed the disc inside but wasn't expecting the instrumental to be so…

loud.

A guitar blasted through with drums following and causes Veneziano to jump into Germany's arms and Romano into Spain's while China clinged to Japan. Said island nation raised an eyebrow to America, knowing what song he put, seemingly asking, 'Are you sure about this?'

America simply shrugged and turned around just in time to see the words on screen:

"I will destroy your sense of justice"

England nudged Japan and asked, "What's with the mask?"

Japan smiled and answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "It came with the song."

England furrowed his bushy eyebrows. The way the song started already was worrying to the ex-empire.

The instrumental ended with only background music playing as the actual lyrics began and America sighed before he sang along.

_I picked up a broken mask_

_and put it on my hollow self._

Before continuing, America looked at the mask and placed it on the left side of his face. It went so perfectly with his profile, he was beginning to think this song wasn't coincidental. Even Germany who had been angry at the sudden blast of music went silent. These lyrics were a bit too much.

_I will tell you_

_the things that I have seen._

_for example, in order to write a tear-jerking story_

_all you have to do is kill off the kind-hearted heroine, right?_

America got an angry look when he said that line, as if it had happened to him. Everyone in the room knew what it was like to fall in love with a human, so nobody took this as a surprise. America put more emotion in the next lines, appearing more aggressive by the word.

_They say "If she dies, everyone will cry" and, "have you no dreams?" too._

_I do not want that kind of hypocrisy, even I realized_

_that was just a picture!_

The background music kept getting louder and louder, with America putting more effort and anger to the song as well. The rest of the FACE family looked on, worried about the young superpower.

_But they say "That is the kind of reality we live in"_

_and, "If you stop loving one another, you cannot continue living!" too._

_I will destroy someone's sense of justice_

_that is the way I will live…_

By these lines, America had practically been yelling at his own television but his tone changed to a low and depressive one that even Japan felt the need to step away from the nation.

_These eyes have seen too much of the world,_

_can't hold a sliver of hope any longer._

_Falling vividly from above_

_are memories from long ago…_

America wouldn't smile. He would either keep a frown or an expressionless face from which contrasted to that of the normal nation everyone knew. He had almost cried out in pain from the last lines, and when he mentioned memories, he looked directly at his "family". England gripped France's hand and the way the mood was, the perverted nation couldn't even make a stupid remark on it. Canada simply stared at his brother, and the more he did, the worse he noticed America got. During the instrumental there was a soft guitar and a few drums playing as a harmony played as well in the background. America was gripping the right side of his face during the entire thing but when that changed to the instrumental from the beginning with a cut from an electric guitar, the nation looked up and stared at the screen until his lines came up once more. A guitar would play every few words America said, but the following lines seemed to be directed the everyone in the room (seeing as the way America would yell out the words and glance over at them).

_Now, is you wish to seize the future,_

_abandon your worthless illusions immediately!_

_Is it not enough just to be honest?_

_There is nothing to be afraid of!_

America then turned and faced the other nations and pointed as anger and sadness flickered through both of his eyes and sang

_I will __destroy__ your sense of justice,_

_for example;_

Suddenly, America smiled. It wasn't the one everyone was used to, however. This one was crooked and even a little evil as the nation did so just as if none of the other lyrics had happened.

_We will say we laughed at all of the liars,_

_we will say we laughed at all the hypocrites._

_I said, "Nothing will change!"_

_and you said, "You won't disappear!"_

_Now, stand up and look forward_

_and then I will destroy someone eles's sense of justice._

_Then, we will change the world._

_WE__ will be the ones laughing in the end._

_I will live on believing that._

The instrumental began once more and ended quicker than the rest, and once it did, America threw the mask and his headset to the floor and left running to his room. Canada was the only one that hadn't been hypnotized by America's words, so he woke England up for him to do the same to the rest of the nations. Canada was going to go deal with his brother.

Knocking on the door as softly as the Canadian would, he went inside seeing America laying face-down on his bed.

"America?"

"Go away…"

Although it was just noise Canada heard from the pillow, he knew what he said but refused to go. Instead he sat down a few inches away from the American on the edge of his bed.

"America, please. I know what you're feeling right now."

America turned and sat up, glaring straight into Canada's eyes and almost growled.

"No you don't."

Canada was unaffected by his brother's attempt at being aggressive, and simply stood up, walked in front of America, and slapped him across the face.

"Yes. I. Do. Stop trying to help yourself and let others in. I've known for a long time about your other persona. Although it's not like that time of your civil war with the Union and the Confederacy, it's still because of your people right?"

America simply nodded. "The teenagers to be exact…"

Canada chuckled and sat down again next to his brother and placed his hand over America's.

"That's why you act so much like a 16 year old?"

America had to laugh, and leaned against his brother. Most nations believed America was the oldest since he declared independence before Canada, but it was the other way around. Canada had been there to calm his younger brother ever since they could remember.

"C'mon. The others are waiting."

**Well… I'm sorry to say this is all I have for now. Don't yell at me in the reviews please. I already saw one that said "Is this story ever going to update?" and I felt TERRIBLE. If you skipped my explanation in the last chapter, READ IT BEFORE YOU TELL ME THINGS LIKE "you promised to have a whole bunch of chapters!" I KNOW I DID. BUT PLEASE, CALM DOWN. I CAN'T UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS BEFORE BUT I WILL WHEN I CAN.**

**WHEN I CAN.**

**WHEN.**

**I.**

**CAN.**

**Thank you.**

**~Midnight~**


	9. Chapter 8: W

**Hi-lo!**

**New chapter~ I had already warned that I would not be updating as always so… yeah. I've told two people what this chapter is on so they have an idea of what's about to go down :)**

**S. Italy: …it's not that cool.**

**N. Italy: Fratello! Don't be mean!**

**S. Italy: Tch…**

**Me: He doesn't want to admit it but he does think the singer is sexy as fuck when he sings this one.**

**S. Italy: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Me: Not even for Spain?**

**S. Italy: …**

**Me: AHA!**

**While Romano is locked in the bathroom and Veneziano is trying to get him to come out, enjoy the story (by the way, you may want tissues for any loss of blood :D)**

When the North American brothers came out, everyone was waiting as if nothing had happened. When Canada asked England, he then explained that since the situation should never be spoken of (since it was a family thing) he used a spell to erase whatever America had put into the nation's heads. The twins, however, were not told that one nation had not been affected and knew entirely what had happened. He prevented England from erasing his memory and spoke to him about it.

~A little earlier~

"France!"

"E-eh?"

"Bloody wanker, you let him get into your head!"

"Er… I-I guess I did… _mon dieu_..."

England sighed and looked around, seeing as the rest were still in a sort of trance.

"If we don't hurry, it'll be straight into their brain!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"A spell, idiot."

"Hmph. I was just asking…"

England, rolling his eyes, walked around chanting a spell under his breath with his hand stretched out and brushing by everyone's faces. One, however, kept his usual blank face, not letting England or France know he was not affected. BUT, once England put his hand in front of his face, the nation immediately grabbed England's wrist and stared from his chocolate brown eyes into the other island nation's emerald green.

"America did not affect me, and I've arready known about this. Erase my memory and it wirr come back. I won't terr anyone, but prease. I wourd rike to herp."

"W-wha…um…o-of course. Don't tell the twins until it's time either. You should know why if you weren't affected by… that."

Japan nodded, and England glanced at him one last time before continuing with the "brain-washing".

~Present time :3~

Nobody looked up. To them, America had simply sung his solo and went to his room to get something and calling Canada since he couldn't find it. America was relieved that no one asked anything, but Canada almost jumped out of his skin when Veneziano tapped his shoulder and looked at him wit a gloomy expression.

"Canada? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Why?"

Veneziano shrugged and simply responded with a grin.

"No reason! Maybe you'll look better once you've sung!"

Canada shuddered as he thought about what his solo might be.

"Erm…I don't think I want to sing my solo…"

But the northern Italian was persistent and dragged the Canadian over to the discs.

"Which one do you like?"

Canada glanced at them and one caught his eye. It was a word split between with backslashes and seemed cool so he picked it up.

"Th-this one?"

Veneziano smiled and nodded, placing the CD inside the player, and handed Canada a headset.

"Here you go! Good luck!"

Canada knew the meaning behind that and sighed. America had been staring at him the whole time with a worried expression, but Canada smiled and nodded reassuringly. Putting play, he was met with a sort of static instrumental that took a little bit of time, before it quickly changed with a strong strum of an electric guitar. It changed to what seemed like the real instrumental for a while until Canada sighed into the mic softly enough to create an echo like effect.

_Haaaa_

The instrumental started to become even more upbeat than before and turned almost dubstep. Everyone looked at Canada which made him blush, but what made him flush completely was when he caught Prussia grinning, winked, and did his signature "kesesesese" under his breath. Canada began to sing timidly at first, but started getting into it after a few lines.

_I make a mistake and the world ends._

_The street of constant green lights,_

_it flies, then stops again,_

_and then looks like it will fly again_

Some nations found it intriguing, others found it weird, and others were simply shocked at the way the Canadian made France look like a newbie on the topic of seduction. By the fourth line, the timid nation looked like his _papa_, moving his hips in a way even Germany found…nice.

_Hearts connect,_

_the fantasy that the ancients fell in love with,_

_was it correct?_

_A romance that's like a delusion._

Canada was acting very much unlike himself, it was scaring America. His dirty French side was taking over on this song about love and made Prussia get a nosebleed when Canada said the line before the chorus.

_Well now, will you dance in the dream?_

Canada had held his hand out to the screen, which was displaying a countdown from 1 to 4, and said the line seductively making a certain Prussian hold his nose. After that, the Canadian closed his eyes before opening them once more and smirking at the now more upbeat music.

_The light of the moon wraps itself around me,_

_the reverberating sound swallows my body whole,_

_until I no longer feel afraid of anything._

_Now inside the radiance, my heart is being aimed at._

_This spinning, spinning world is-_

Not saying whatever the next word was, a display appeared on screen showing the title of the song in an odd manner: /W/A/VE/ The instrumental from the beginning began, and Canada couldn't help his instincts to dance to it. France stared at his "son", thinking about how he could have raised someone like that (not that he minded) and England was trying to comprehend why Canada was just now showing his French. Other nations were to busy staring at Canada's ass (Prussia) to think much of anything else. America wasn't affected, being his twin brother and all, but was wondering why everyone was in a trance again. The instrumental having ended, Canada smiled and continued.

_I try to consider it, then stop thinking._

_The red streetlight is my aim._

_I want to escape, to slip away,_

_and it looks like I will escape soon._

Canada was beginning to move erotically, making many other nations squirt blood through their nose but making a specific aim for the Prussian just a few feet away from him. The poor ex-nation was getting paler than he already was from the blood loss. The next line made Canada look at America and chuckle a bit.

_Open it, and next is skype with an alien._

_Select the delusion:_

_a romance that's like electromagnetic waves._

_Ah, do you sleep at night?_

The last time Canada had gotten this way, he had been invited to England's house to have a drink. Back then, the Canadian had mistaken his brother for the Prussian, resulting in a very disturbing memory for the North American twins.

_The glow of the moon envelops me,_

_the reverberating sound lead my body astray again,_

_until I completely forget the things that I struggled against._

_Right now, my heart is being aimed at._

_The ever-approaching future is-_

Canada himself was getting intrigued as to find out what it was that was never said in the lines. Beats took over as the instrumental, and Canada moved along with them. Once they became the instrumental as before, only more techno-pop, he began to dance. The moon the Canadian kept talking about got into the other's heads, making them think Canada was actually surrounded by the moonlight. ESPECIALLY when Canada turned to face the others and looked at them seductively, holding his hand out saying

_Ahh, will you dance inside a dream?_

Prussia had to run to the bathroom making Canada smirk and whip around back to the screen.

_The voice of tomorrow beckons to me_

_and all my hate is painted over._

_So much that I won't give up on the things_

_that I've already stopped._

_Right now, my heart is being aimed at_

_from this spinning, spinning world,_

_I can see it, I can see it,_

_the future~_

Canada began to do a few la-la-la~ after that until the music died down. He was taking off the headset when he felt the staring. Turning slowly, he saw everyone else (even his family) with their hands on their faces covering their noses. Canada flushed immediately, cursing on how he was ignored and seen each at the wrong times. He wished Kumajiro had been there so he'd have been able to hide behind him.

'This is so embarrassing…'

**WELL. I have absolutely no idea what I just wrote. Canada let his French side out it seems, giving a Prussian something to mast-**

**S. Italy: WHAT THE HELL MIDNIGHT?! THIS WAS THE MOST DISTURBING CHAPTER YET!**

**N. Italy: F-fratello… don't be so mean…**

**S. Italy: HOW CAN I NOT BE MEAN? THIS WAS SO WEIRD I-*gets slapped by moi***

**Me: Shut up. Sexy Canada is best Canada.**

**Canada: Um…sorry to intrude…but…why…?**

**Me: BeCaUsE i CaN**

***all shrink before me***

**Just as an FYI, I've never written anything like this before. I can't say I haven't imagined it but I won't admit it either. :] For those of you who are not ignorant and caught onto the PruCan, good for you. Prussia is going to punish him later for teasing him like that if you know what I mean…**

**Okay that was really weird sorry…**

**~Midnight~**


	10. Chapter 9: E404

**New chapter is up! (sorry for taking so long…) WARNING: may contain feels. Sorry no, WILL contain feels.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid.**

**If I did the world would end :D**

* * *

While America was sitting outside the bathroom door waiting for Canada to stop sulking and mumbling about how it was unfair he was forgotten when he wanted to be noticed and vice-versa, Veneziano was trying to get Germany to sing.

"Ve~Germany! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun iz not zhe vord for zhis Italy. Its just veird and I don't trust zhe solos."

"Then I'll sing with you!"

"_Nein_."

Veneziano then frowned and crossed his arms, pouting while doing so. He looked so adorable when he got mad (unlike his brother who looked adorable when he was happy) and Germany was trying to stand his ground, failing miserably. He didn't like to see the happy nation with an expression belonging to his brother because to be honest, it made the bigger nation blush ever so slightly.

"…FINE. I'll sing…"

The Italian's eyes immediately lit up, smiling widely.

"Yay! I'm going to hear Germany sing!"

The nation walked over to the CDs, skimming through every single one. Neither seemed to catch his attention and he began to feel relieved, until one actually caught his eye.

"…Zhe title seems questionable…"

"Werr, you won't know what it's rike untir you put it in, yes?"

Germany jumped when he suddenly heard Japan's voice behind him.

"I-I… I don't vant to sing…"

"Germany-san, if you don't, the contents of this song wirr remain a mystery and so wirr the reason it rerates to you."

The German's curiosity took hold of him and nodded, placing the disc inside the player. Grabbing a headset, Germany looked over at his brother who had helped America coax Canada into coming out, and smiled a small ghost of a smile. Prussia raised an eyebrow but smirked too, giving his little _bruder_ a thumbs up while thinking internally:

'If zhese songs mainly relate to our past…vhat vill Vest's song contain?"

Germany turned back around right when the instrumental began, with a soft electric guitar and a few drums in the background. All the nations stopped whatever each had been doing and looked at the tough nation, wondering why he would get a song so soft like that. Would his deep, scary voice even fit along?

The instrumental coming to an end, Germany began to sing.

_Can you see the tears I cry, slowly falling from my eyes_

_blurring all the colors of living?_

_Why did you leave me standing alone to drown?_

_I'm calling and I am falling down…_

Germany had seemed to enter a sort of trance when he began to sing, so he didn't really care about the faces the other nations were making. Some confused, others sad, even guilty.

_I can't tell the difference between blue, red, and white,_

_I'm calling out from this world._

_What am I wishing for?_

_I'm tired of chasing after it…_

_What's wrong with me?_

When Germany said those words, he seemed to flinch as if something had flicked at his face. Prussia didn't like the affect this was having on his brother, but there wasn't any stopping it now. The music had changed a bit to be more guitar than drums as it led on to the chorus, and also changing the tone of Germany's voice.

Pain.

_Am I broken once again?_

_I am breaking just like then…_

_But I still want to breath,_

_to breath…_

_Can you see it?_

_It's my last dream._

_The words are stuck, can't come anymore-_

_ERROR_

During the entire chorus, Germany had seemed to be crying out to someone, but he didn't understand to who. Images were flashing through his head, pounding at it to get him to think of them, but he kept pushing them away. Veneziano however, was letting them come, making tears spring into his eyes remembering his first love.

_On this distant day I see a light swaying away_

_and overflowing the sky._

_Can you please tell me what you chose?_

_I'm crying from simply hearing your voice…_

_My consciousness is floating by,_

_melting all I feel as I see my world begin to get blurry…_

_What did you see and begin to compare?_

_This sadness keeps me from understanding…_

_What's wrong with me?_

This was Germany's solo, right? Why didn't anything match to whatever he'd been through in the past? That was what most nations were thinking, those who hadn't met the Germanic nation before he became what he was now. Prussia wanted to go up to Germany, rip the headset off, and storm out of the godforsaken place. France was sulking in a corner, knowing he had been the cause of Germany's apparent amnesia. Veneziano had begun to cry into Romano's shoulder, overwhelmed by the pain, and the elder let him. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly, so it was all he could do to comfort his younger sibling. Germany, however, wasn't really Germany at the moment. Someone else was singing, and the nation knew that, but he couldn't do anything. It was as if hidden feelings were coming out from this newfound persona.

"…Holy Rome?"

_Is my soul distorted?_

_Do I have a distorted goal?_

_No matter what, I want to know_

_that I'm breathing._

_Am I breathing?_

_This dream I keep having,_

_is my last imagination of you._

_The words can't come out anymore-_

_ERROR_

As an instrumental softer than the one from the beginning started, only Germany and Prussia understood the relation the line about having a dream had to the younger Germanic nation. For a while, Germany had been having dreams about a little girl in a green maid dress and every time, his heart begins to hurt when he wakes up. Germany would shake them off as weird visions but with these recent events, he couldn't shake off the possibility that they were memories from a time he had long forgotten. Anytime he was able to see himself in the dreams, he'd see a little boy in a black cloak and a black hat, with the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes. With this song, Germany was receiving even more than he ever did while he slept. One was especially vivid in his mind: a war.

_Giving, losing, forgetting,_

_I can't do that_

_This crazy-[ERROR]_

_I laugh and kill again-[ERROR]_

Germany wasn't saying the word error in these lines, the headset automatically distorted the words by itself. When he said "laugh and kill again" he remembered a part of the war that had come back to him so suddenly.

* * *

_Flashback (LOL)_

_The small empire known as Holy Rome was lashing out at any French soldier coming at him. He had to keep his promise. He had to. He couldn't get the little Italian nation out of his mind and the thought of her big, cheerful smile was what kept him fighting. For her. Laughing, Holy Rome stabbed a soldier with his sword, not seeing the other nation like him coming at him from behind. France's sword penetrated Holy Rome's heart directly, meaning one thing. His empire had fallen. When a nation killed a nation that meant they were destroyed. Sputtering blood, Holy Rome felt the sword leave his chest, causing him to drop onto the floor._

"_You were too weak already, mon amie."_

_The French nation chuckled triumphantly as he stared at the small empire, his life leaving him slowly, but before that, he reached up to France and coughed out a small sentence that the French nation could barely make out._

"_What?"_

_Leaning closer, Holy Rome smiled, tears running down his face._

"_Please…tell her… I'm sorry… I broke the promise…"_

_France was confused at first and was going to ask whom he was talking about before the small empire died. France didn't know what to think. Had he killed a chance for love? That could be considered one of his fears. He never wanted to interfere in any romance and he knew this would haunt him for years to come._

_End Flashback~_

* * *

Germany felt a pain in his chest just as if he had been stabbed like in the memory and gripped the place the sword had penetrated. He decided to focus on the music better as to not worry others. Sadly, Prussia and Veneziano had already seen this and the Italian was crying into the Prussian's shoulder. He'd figured it out already-

Germany is Holy Rome.

_Am I broken?_

_Why do I feel like I'm breaking?_

_I start crying and_

_it hurts_

_it hurts…_

Germany wanted to stop. He wanted to smash the headset into smithereens and destroy that CD from all the pain that was causing him. He didn't understand why he wanted to cry. He didn't understand why he wanted to scream. He didn't understand why the little girl kept appearing in his head, each time with a face becoming sadder and sadder, until she began to cry and reach out to him. But she wasn't saying his name… She kept repeating, "Holy Rome! Come back!"

_It's been given to you,_

_this last voice singing._

_My words are lining and blurring-_

_they're just overlapping with colors wrapping!_

_Am I breaking once again?_

_I am breaking just like then…_

_But I still want to know that I_

_am breathing,_

_I'm breathing…_

_Just like the end of the dream that I showed you._

_Even my words are stuck, can't come out anymore-_

_ERROR_

An electric guitar closed the song and Germany yanked the headset off and almost did as he wanted to before Austria grabbed his wrist and held him there against his strength.

"Don't overreact."

Germany blinked and tears that he hadn't known were there fell. Hungary was with Veneziano and Prussia whispering soothing words into the Italian's ear.

"…Vhat vas zhat…"

Prussia swallowed and got up, walking towards Germany.

"_Bruder_, i-it vas just…"

Germany looked at his brother with glossy, reddening eyes and definitely wouldn't let go of this situation without a complete explanation.

"Jou and them are going to tell me everything outside."

Pointing at Austria and Hungary, the confused nation nearly ran to the door before he noticed they weren't behind him.

"NOW."

Hungary kissed Veneziano on the forehead and told him everything would be alright before going outside. Austria glanced at him to be sure he'd be alright and then motioned his brother to go and keep hugging him. Romano almost rolled his eyes before he noticed how badly Vene needed comfort and did as he was told. Prussia was expressionless when he walked past France, but every nation in the room knew that this was one of the very few reasons Prussia would ever resent his best friend. For know, the room was quiet but with America being the idiot he was, he nudged Canada and whispered,

"European nations are so complicated…"

Canada looked like a hamster when he tried stifling his laugh. Why the comment had made him laugh was unknown even to him, but England had heard it and began to hit America with a newspaper.

Everything escalates really quickly when you put the world together in one room…

* * *

**I feel like I failed… I'm not sure why tho…**

**Oh well! Chapter up! For your suspense, you can imagine what Austria, Hungary and Prussia told Germany yourself. :D Sorry I didn't update… my laptop just died on me for 2 days and I had to replace the battery. Such a pain in the arse. Whatevs. I already know what song I'm typing up next so ja! Spoliers~(Russia's singing!)**

**~Midnight~**


	11. Chapter 10: Contaminated

**Yay! Russia's next! Did anyone guess what he might sing? All the nations are gonna be even more uncomfortable after this :D (it's Russia, what'd you expect?) Oh well, enjoy dis chapter!**

**Note: Lovi and Feli are not available at the moment for the author's note because they told me they were "busy".**

**(They're probably at a double date with Spain and Germany XD)**

**I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid.**

**I very much wish I did.**

* * *

Everyone was just hanging out now since things had gotten awkward after Germany's solo. Nobody had really noticed when Austria and Hungary came in since they were watching the scene unfold in front of them. It was actually a surprise to most how Austria could stop the German's strength with a simple grip. He was Germanic as well, so maybe that had something to do with it. Russia was sitting down and smiling (as creepy as ever) but was getting fed up with the uncomfortable aura that didn't belong to him.

_Maybe I should sing?_

Walking over to the CDs, Russia began to skim through all of them. He smiled when he passed one titled "Matryoshka" but wondered why it hadn't been the one to catch his eye. Frowning, the big nation kept looking until one seemed to interest him at last. Looking at it, he shrugged and placed it in. Japan got a look at what he put in and shivered, knowing that his hunch from the beginning was very much correct. Once Russia pressed play and put on his headset, everyone turned towards the TV with dilated pupils, seeing as who was next on the list of 'awkward/scary solos'. The beginning instrumental began with electric drumbeats going on and off, until a recorded voice came out saying,

"_KILL YOURSELF"_

Russia didn't even flinch when those words were heard throughout the room. He simply cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even smiling this time… Harmonies with electric background music took over and a picture of a mutated girl appeared in the screen. She had insect-like limbs and claws coming out of where her teeth should've been. Once it died down, another recording played, but this time Russia put his head down as if it was being said to him.

"_We have made our decision._

_We're just going to ignore him!_

The next line actually made Russia flinch _ever so slightly_, but enough for those close enough to notice.

_We'll just crush anyone that's close to him, won't we?_

_Lol."_

A short harmonization took over stretching out the last word until Russia looked up very suddenly and sang his turn, the words making all of the nations very much uncomfortable.

_I am the target._

_Some people were gossiping about me,_

"_Isn't he so scary? (haha)",_

_for a reason as simple as that…_

Russia started smiling now, but this time, even his eyes were crazy looking as he sang. (Seriously, even Veneziano stopped crying about Holy Rome and started hugging Romano in fright…)

_I have been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and you won't be able to escape anywhere!_

_Recently my heart has gotten ill too…_

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, It HuRtS_

While saying "it hurts" so many times, Russia had been gripping his chest as if he were really in pain. A few nations were wondering how this song related to the great Mother Russia, since they thought HE had been a bully during his childhood. Others knew exactly how much Russia had been hurt when he was still a young country. Cold and alone with only a scarf made by his older sister to keep him warm. If Prussia were here, he would've been the one feeling the guiltiest. The music changed back to the way it was in the beginning and Russia continued singing with the same blank expression as before.

_Even though I want someone to help me,_

_I can't find a friend to rely on._

_Even though it feels painful and agonizing,_

_I can't find one place to escape to._

Nations kept looking back and forth to each other wondering things like, "What about the Baltics? His sisters? Aren't they friends?" They understood other nations had backstabbed Russia pretty hard throughout history, but how could he not rely on his own family?

_Anyone and everyone was looking down on me._

_Just what do you want from me…?_

_My heart is about to shatter into pieces._

_Just where am I disappearing…?_

Nations were confused once more. Looking down? Everyone is afraid of him! Nobody would dare look down on the nation now in fear that he would probably beat them with his pipe and make them his servant. Was Russia… bullied as a child? If so, who was the one that bullied him? The answers were quite easy for those who knew: Yes and almost always Prussia. The tone changed to one of pain but the words told a bit otherwise on the nation's intent.

_I want someone to take with me,_

_I want to infect someone else,_

_and I want to feel better soon._

_To the boy who has gently_

_reached out his hand to me,_

_I will say, "I'm sorry" apologetically._

Well that explained a lot.

Everyone was slowly, but surely beginning to understand that Russia was what humans called "a victim of bullying". As a nation, the bullying would be nations constantly attacking one other nation. Key word= CONSTANTLY. Now, Russia had turned into the bully, trying to make others understand what he went through when he was young. No one really knew who the boy that stretched out his hand to help was. Lithuania? No, he had only volunteered to join Russia in Poland's place. Estonia? Latvia? WHAT WAS UP WITH THIS SONG?

_I have been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and I can't believe any of you anymore._

_Recently, my common sense has gotten ill,_

_and I can no longer stay clean or pure._

_The bacterial contamination is spreading_

_and you'll want to become stronger._

_Even if I barely survive,_

_it will hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, HuRt…_

The instrumental took over; more upbeat than before while Russia kept a (worryingly) tight grip on his chest and his other hand on his head. In the background, recordings of _I have been contaminated_ and _it hurts _sounded, sending shivers down a lot of spines. Finally, a static sound cut everything off, and Russia ceased his grips, rising slowly from were he had buckled over along with the new, and most definitely creepier instrumental.

_My bacterial contamination has healed,_

_and my feelings have gotten better…_

_All because I gave my germs to that boy._

_Aha, aha, aha, HAHAHA_

Nations around the room were drained from their blood and sweat-dropped from the way Russia had turned to look at everyone. Crazed eyes and a wide, unfriendly smile stretched across his innocent-looking face were enough to give anyone nightmares. The Italian brothers were now hugging Spain for comfort, although he was just as frightened as they were. Nordics stared, thinking back on how they might've been able to help, The Netherlands and Belgium were just scared shitless, and the FACE family was following their lead.

_Everyone has now been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and their wounds will not close up!_

_Even if they kill themselves by jumping after contamination,_

_they cannot die a pleasant death…_

_The bacterial contamination is spreading_

_and none of you are still alive._

_In the end,_

_I am all alone._

Everyone had known that Russia was emotionally unstable, but to be hiding all of this? He was a nuclear time bomb! If this were to be unleashed in a war… would everything he had just said happen to them? Russia continued with his crazed expression as he repeated the last words to the song.

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, HuRtS._

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, HuRtS…_

_It HuRtS._

In the background, the voice-over continued singing the "it hurts" until another static cut everything off, making the instrumental from the beginning start once more. Just then, the nations noticed that there was background giggling seemingly representing the way everyone was gossiping. The instrumental ended and Russia stood up normally and took off his headset and placed everything back as if the song had no affect on him. He was even smiling innocently again… that was until he saw Ukraine and Belarus standing at the doorway along with Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary who had just finished their discussion when the sisters had shown up. They entered early enough to see the final part of the song, and Russia's sisters were certainly not happy with this new development.

"Russia? Why did you not tell big sister what you felt?"

"Oh…um…I…"

"Big brother, why were you hiding these things? Гэта няправільна!"

"…Можем ли мы говорить на улице?"

Nodding, the Russian family headed outside. Not wanting to interfere and being scared shitless, nobody looked their way. It's a good thing to because Russia had just been waiting for someone to turn around so he could _kolkolkolkol_ them. Veneziano being the only one brave (stupid) enough to break the silence, he turned to Germany and stared at him until he found his words.

"G-Germany? Are you really…?"

"Ja."

Northern Italy simply kept staring with tears welling up in his eyes until Germany said something that made Vene cry out and hug the German the rest of the day.

"Looks like I kept my promise after all. Vhat are jou vaiting for? Just hug me. I von't push avay."

Romano didn't even have enough hate to the German to pull his brother away from him.

But…

No one had truly gotten it out of their heads…

What has Russia been hiding?

* * *

**Again, it's up to you to think of what the Russian family spoke about! ;) I couldn't upload new chapters because the Internet had been acting up (again ugh) and we had to call someone to fix it. I hope it actually lasts this time…yeesh. Well, here are translations!**

**Belarusian~ Гэта няправільна - It's wrong**

**Russian~ Можем ли мы говорить на улице? - Can we speak outside?**

**That's it! I'm trying to make my author's notes short now to keep you guys from getting annoyed :P**

**Guten morgen/tag/abend/nacht!**

**~Midnight~**


End file.
